cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Beata Wyrąbkiewicz
Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (ur. 16 stycznia 1972 w Toruniu) – polska aktorka dubbingowa, musicalowa, teatralna, a także filmowa. W polskiej wersji serialu Laboratorium Dextera ''podkłada głos Dee Dee, a w serialu ''Młodzi Tytani ''oraz ''Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! ''- Gwiazdkę. Życiorys Związana z teatrami Studio Buffo i Roma. Grała główną rolę Anki w musicalu ''Metro w reżyserii Janusza Józefowicza. W latach 90. XX w. śpiewała w programie MdM Manna i Materny. W 2000 roku została wydana płyta Grosz do Grosza ''z udziałem Beaty Wyrąbkiewicz, Anny Mamczur i Barbary Melzer z niektórymi piosenkami, wykonywanymi w tym programie. Pojawiała się też jako wokalistka w niektórych odcinkach programu Telewizyjnej Dwójki Bezludna Wyspa. Od 2002 roku jest jedną z wokalistek w koncertach Kwartetu ''Szafa Gra, gdzie wykonuje covery znanych piosenek. Oprócz tego występuje czasem gościnnie na innych koncertach. 15 marca 2003 roku wystąpiła w spektaklu Mandarynki i pomarańcze.'' W 2012 roku występowała w spektaklu ''I tak cię kocham jako Lili. Piosenki w jej wykonaniu można usłyszeć na kilku składankowych płytach ze Studia Buffo oraz związanych z musicalami, w których występowała. Nagrała kilka płyt dla dzieci związanych z programami Mama i ja oraz Domisie. Oprócz tego jej piosenki są na kilku innych płytach dla dzieci, między innymi z serii Wesołe Podwórko ''oraz ''Pioseneczki Jedyneczki. Wzięła udział w nagraniu słuchowisk, zawartych na dwóch płytach, pod tytułem Tam, gdzie mieszkają bajki'.'' Nagrała również kilka audiobooków dla dzieci. Swój talent do udawania głosu małego dziecka wykorzystuje w dubbingu do bajek, w latach 1992-2000 użyczała głosu kukiełce Margolci w programie Mama i ja. W 1999 roku występowała w programie dla dzieci Lato z Kąfacelą w dwóch rolach – jako Margolcia i we własnej osobie. Od 2014 roku znów podkłada głos pod tą postać w programie Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś. Pojawiała się również w niektórych odcinkach programu Jedyneczka, wykonując część piosenek będąc jednocześnie prowadzącą ten program, a także wcielała się w różne postacie w programie Bajeczki Jedyneczki. Od 2004 r. występuje jako Pysia w programie telewizyjnym Domisie oraz w spektaklach teatralnych dla dzieci Domisie (dawniej Teatr Palladium i Teatr Kamienica, obecnie jedynie imprezy okolicznościowe) i Wielka Przygoda Małej Księżniczki (dawniej Teatr „Capitol” i imprezy okolicznościowe). Od 2016 roku pojawia się w niektórych odcinkach dwóch produkcji TVP – Czytanie przed spaniem oraz W krainie baśni. 31 stycznia 2011 roku ponownie zagrała główną rolę Anki w Metrze z okazji 20-lecia musicalu. W 2013 roku wzięła udział w nagraniu charytatywnego teledysku Realicja: Magia Świąt. 4 czerwca 2014 zagrała jedną z pobocznych ról w spektaklu Metro dla Alicji, zorganizowanym w celu zebrania pieniędzy dla Alicji Borkowskiej, artystki z pierwszej obsady, która przeszła udar mózgu. Ma córkę Zofię, która urodziła się w 2005 roku. Polski dubbing '''Filmy i seriale: * 1950: Kopciuszek (wersja z 2012 roku) * 1964, data wersji polskiej nieznana: Mary Poppins – Pani Winifred Banks (dubbing i śpiew) – była to pierwsza rola dubbingowa Beaty * 1970: Josie i Kociaki – Melody * 1982: Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek – ** Gretel, ** Czerwony Kapturek * 1983: Kaczor Donald przedstawia – Myszka Minnie * 1983: Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofy’ego sportowca – Myszka Minnie * 1987: Kocia ferajna w Beverly Hills – Amy * 1987: Było sobie życie * 1989: Pradawny ląd – Cera * 1990–1994: Super Baloo - Molly Inkasoo (pierwszy głos, pierwszy dub) * 1991–2004: Pełzaki – Angelica * 1992–1994: Mała syrenka – Perła (druga wersja dubbingu; odc. 11, 14) * 1992–1997: Kot Ik! – Sandee * 1992–2000: Mama i ja – jako Margolcia (dubbing i śpiew) * 1992: Barney i przyjaciele – B.J. * 1993: Miasteczko Halloween – Shock * 1993: Omer – Omer * 1994: Calineczka – Calineczka ''(dubbing i śpiew) * 1994–1998: ''Magiczny autobus – Janet * 1994: Pradawny ląd 2: Przygoda w Wielkiej Dolinie – Cera * 1995: Pradawny ląd 3: Czas wielkich darów – Cera * 1995: Nowe przygody Madeline * 1995-2000: Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (wersja druga) – ** pani weterynarz (odc. 51a), ** myszka Manx (Smarkaś) (odc. 52a), ** dziennikarka (odc. 52b) * 1996: Pradawny ląd 4: Podróż przez mgły – Cera * 1996: Laboratorium Dextera – Dee Dee * 1997: Koty nie tańczą – Darla Dimple (dubbing i śpiew) * 1997-2007: Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu – Misia Ojo (pierwsza wersja dubbingu) * 1997-2004: Johnny Bravo – Suzy * 1997: Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowane Święta * 1997: Byli sobie odkrywcy * 1997: Pradawny ląd 5: Tajemnicza wyspa – Cera * 1998-2001: Olinek Okrąglinek – Zolinka (odc. 40-78) * 1998: Gruby pies Mendoza – Pirania * 1998: Pradawny ląd 6: Tajemnica Jaszczurczej Skały – Cera * 1998: Przygody Nobity na Morzu Południowym – Shizuka Minamoto * 1999-2000: Mike, Lu i Og – Lu * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta – Myszka Minnie (śpiew) * 1999: Przygody Elma w Krainie Zrzęd – Gryzia * 1999: Laboratorium Dextera: Wyprawa w przyszłość – Dee Dee * lipiec-sierpień 1999: Lato z Kąfacelą – jako Margolcia (dubbing i śpiew) oraz we własnej osobie * 2000-2006: Kajtuś (seria 4) * 2000: Pradawny ląd 7: Kamień Zimnego Ognia – Cera * 2000: Pełzaki w Paryżu – Angelica * 2000: Królowie i królowe – Królowa Mini Mini * 2001: Kubusiowe opowieści – Kessie * 2001: Pradawny ląd 8: Wielki chłód – Cera * 2001-2003: Aparatka * 2001: Przygody Timmy'ego / Wróżkowie chrzestni – ** Trixie Tang, ** Poof (odc. 83-87), ** Gniew (odc. 4b), ** Błyska (odc. 5b), ** jeden z dzieciaków (odc. 6a), ** wróżka w niebieskiej sukience (odc. 6b), ** mała blondwłosa deskorolkarka (odc. 8a), ** Gibka Szybka Betty (odc. 14a), ** Trilly, ciachochichotka (odc. 23b), ** Nadlord Blee (odc. 23b), ** Tootie (piosenka w odc. 24, odc. 72a, 88, 93b, 102b), ** Zębowa Wróżka (piosenka w odc. 24, odc. 92b, 150-151), ** Britney Britney (odc. 25a), ** jedna z wróżek (odc. 25b), ** dzieciaki (odc. 26a), ** jedna z klientek (odc. 83a), ** Mary Lou (odc. 87a), ** Sanjay (piosenka w odc. 88) * 2002: Smocze wzgórze – Wykonanie piosenki * 2002: Pradawny ląd 9: Wyprawa nad Wielką Wodę – Cera * 2002-2008: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie – Pacjent C (E.P.I.D.E.M.I.A.) * 2002-2008: Kredonia – Penny * 2002-2005: Dziewczyny, chłopaki * 2002-2004: Fillmore na tropie – ** Karen Tehama, ** Joyce (odc. 12) * 2002: Bawmy się, Sezamku – Pysia * 2002: Fimbusie − Rózia * 2002: Maks i Ruby – Lilcia (odc. 79ab, 80a, 81b, 83a, 84b, 86ab, 87ab, 91b, 93, 97ab, 99b, 100a, 101ab, 103a, 104a, 105b, 108b, 109ab, 110b, 112, 113b, 115ab, 119a, 120b, 122b) * 2003: Pradawny ląd 10: Wielka wędrówka długoszyjców – Cera * 2003: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka – Mila (seria 4, wersja DVD) * 2003: Uroczy zakątek (wersja TVP) * 2003: Młodzi Tytani – Gwiazdka * 2003: Pełzaki szaleją – Angelica * 2003: Pajęczyna Charlotty 2: Wielka przygoda prosiaczka Wilbura – Cardigan * 2003: Konkurs kulinarny – Hannah * 2003: Doraemon: Ludzie wiatru – Shizuka Minamoto * 2004: Mulan II – Su (dubbing i śpiew) * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta − Myszka Minnie * 2004: Miki, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie – Myszka Minnie * 2004: Ruchomy zamek Hauru – Mała Sofi * 2004: Opowieści z Kręciołkowa – Róża * 2004: Thunderbirds – Tin Tin * 2004: Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny – Brigitte * 2004: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie – Téa * 2004: Przyjaciele z podwórka – Kanguś * 2004–2007: Leniuchowo – Trixie * 2005–2007: Kod Lyoko – Aelita Stones (Hopper lub Schaeffer) * E2005: Kubuś Puchatek: Czas prezentów – Kessie * E2005-2006: Smocze opowieści – Kati * 2005: Charlie i fabryka czekolady – Veruca Salt * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk – Nowe wcielenie * 2005: Kubuś i Hefalumpy * 2005: Pradawny ląd 11: Inwazja Minizaurów – Cera * 2005: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja Świąteczna * 2005: Mali Einsteini – Zuzia * 2005: Harcerz Lazlo – Patsy Śmiech * 2005: Johnny Test – Sissy * 2005: Nowy dom – Laula * 2005: Strażackie opowieści – Pola * 2005: Ruchomy zamek Hauru – Młoda Sophia * 2005-2007: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – ** Ashley, ** Lily * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – Janice i Jessica (odc. 41, 46, 49-51, 54, 81) * 2006-2007: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin – Yang Su (odc. 12) * 2006: Bratz: Szczenięca lata – Śpiew piosenek * 2006: Pinky Dinky Doo – ** Abby (odc. 84), ** Lulu (odc. 92) * 2006: Po rozum do mrówek – Tiffany Nickle * 2006: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki – Minnie (odc. 3 – Pisklak, odc. 29 – Mały czerwony ptaszek, odc. 36 i 37 – Kurczak Boo–Boo) * 2006: Pradawny ląd 12: Dzień Lataczy – Cera * 2006-2010: Świat małej księżniczki – Księżniczka * 2006: Skok przez płot – opos Heather * 2006: Polly World – ** Caroline Hall, ** Lizzie * 2006: Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta * 2006: High School Musical – Kelsi * 2007: High School Musical 2 – Kelsi * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb – ** Vanessa Dundersztyc, ** Gretchen / Greta (niektóre odcinki), ** gwary (odc. 11, 15-17), ** jedna z modelek (odc. 12a), ** kobieta w centrum handlowym (odc. 12a), ** Tink (basistka z zespołu Bettys) (odc. 15a), ** dziecko (odc. 17), ** dziewczyna (odc. 17), ** dziewczyna w muzeum (odc. 17), ** Fifi (odc. 17b), ** dziewczyna #34 (odc. 15), ** Jenny (odc. 23b, 30a, 57b), ** Katie (odc. 24), ** Dziewczyna Louisa (odc. 28b), ** klientka restauracji (odc. 31b), ** Mishti (odc. 40a), ** Sally (odc. 44b), ** mama Baljeeta (odc. 54a), ** doktor Hirano (odc. 55b), ** jedna z fanek Maxa Modema (odc. 58b), ** dziewczyna w serialu Dziobak i dziewczyna (odc. 59), ** instruktorka yogi (odc. 60), ** Tykera Kwok (odc. 70b), ** dziewczynka (odc. 72b), ** kosmonautka (odc. 75b), ** Anne (odc. 78a), ** żywe prześcieradło (odc. 79a), ** kobieta z widłami (odc. 79a), ** nauczycielka w akademii pieczenia (odc. 79a), ** dzieciak (odc. 82b), ** kosmozombie udająca ranną plażowiczkę (odc. 83b), ** jeden z dzieciaków (odc. 83b), ** dziewczyna (odc. 89a), ** kobieta w balonie (odc. 89a), ** Bridgette Oshinomi (odc. 91b), ** jedna z matek (odc. 93a), ** lodziarka (odc. 95a), ** stewardessa (odc. 97), ** jedna z członkiń Plecakoszwadronu (odc. 99b), ** rudowłosa dziewczyna Dundersztyca w fioletowej sukni (odc. 100), ** Ginger Hirano (odc. 105ab, 114b, druga kwestia w odc. 117b), ** Milly (odc. 105b, 109b) * 2007: iCarly – Missy Robinson * 2007: Truskawkowe ciastko – ''Anielski Torcik (seria II) * 2007: ''Pradawny ląd 13: Mądrość przyjaciół – Cera * 2007: Shrek Trzeci – Mama Tomka * 2007: Film o pszczołach * 2007: Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy – Julie * 2007: Most do Terabithii * 2007: Betsy Balonówna – Podróż przez Yummi-Land – Betsy Balonówna * E2007: Mój mały kucyk – Beza (druga wersja) * 2007-2008: Pradawny ląd (serial animowany) – Cera * 2008: Dex Hamilton – Kosmiczny entomolog – ** Andrea (odc. 1), ** Brim (odc. 13) * E2008: Szopy pracze – ** Sophia Tutu (odc. 28), ** Komputer (odc. 31) * E2008-2013: Złota Rączka – ** Świetlik, ** Lusia (odc. 53b), ** Aurelia (odc. 60b), ** Helenka (odc. 68b), ** pani Ayala (odc. 79a) * 2008: Inazuma 11 – Celia Hills * 2008: High School Musical: El Desafio – ''Kelsi (dubbing i śpiew) * 2008: ''Pokémon: Wymiar walki – Dawn * 2008: Świat Questa – Droga * 2008: Dzieciak kontra Kot – Dennis * 2008: Horton słyszy Ktosia * 2008: Wyprawa na Księżyc 3D – Polly * 2008: Stacyjkowo – ** Wiki, ** kierowniczka poczty (odc. MC18) * 2008: Niezwykła piątka na tropie – Weronika (odc. 13) * 2008: Paco, Nouky i Lola – Kaja (odc. 22) * 2008-2010: Aaron Stone – Emma Lau / Mroczna Tamara * 2008-2012: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - ** Oku (odc. 38a) ** lampart morski Żarłok (odc. 63), ** Samuel (odc. 64b) ** księżniczka jednorożec (odc. 74) * 2008: Wakfu – Adamai * E2008: Dziesięcioro przykazań – opowieści dla dzieci * 2008-2016: Marta mówi – Helenka * 2008: Stacyjkowo – ** Wiki, ** kierowniczka poczty (odc. MC18) * 2008: Doraemon: Zielona Planeta – Shizuka Minamoto * 2009: Hannah Montana: Film – Dziewczyna W Klubie * 2009-2013: Sally Bollywood – ** Cassy, ** Alice, ** Rebecca, ** Luna, ** Naomi, ** Vanessa, ** Betty, ** Stephanie, ** Vanila, ** Erna * 2009: Dinopociąg - ** Patrycja Paleobatrach (odc. 9b, 16a, 19b, 57b), ** Lidia Lambeozaur (odc. 30a, 40a, 51b, 60b), ** Cynka Cimolestes (odc. 32b, 36b, 48b, 50a, 62a, 71a), ** Sandra Rozgwiazda (odc. 44b) ** żaba (odc. 46a), ** żółwie (odc. 46a) * D2009: My Little Pony: Poznajcie kucyki – Pinkie Pie * 2009: Tajemniczy Sobotowie – Wadi * 2009: Program ochrony Księżniczek – Brooke * 2009: Pokémon: Arceus i Klejnot Życia – Dawn * E2009: Tajmiaki – Stephanie * E2009-2011: Agent specjalny Oso – ** Stefka (odc. 1a), ** Jadzia (odc. 2b), ** Mama Józia (odc. 3a), ** Mama Kuby (odc. 9b), ** Ania (odc. 10a), ** Tosia (odc. 13a), ** Mama Wojtka i Karola (odc. 14a), ** Mama Dawida (odc. 21a), ** Mama Zosi (odc. 25b), ** Ewelinka (odc. 26a), ** Eliza (odc. 27a), ** Mama Piotrka (odc. 28b), ** Kama (odc. 29a), ** Mama Remka (odc. 30a), ** Ola (odc. 31a), ** Irka (odc. 34b), ** Gabrielka (odc. 38b), ** Mama Aleksandra (odc. 39b), ** Ciocia Stefa (odc. 40a), ** Nicole (odc. 40b), ** Lidka (odc. 41b), ** Nadia (odc. 42b), ** Mama Makarego i Cyryla (odc. 43a), ** Marika (odc. 44a), ** Lena (odc. 45b), ** Jola (odc. 46b), ** Karolka (odc. 47a), ** Julka (odc. 48b), ** Aurelia (odc. 49a), ** Jaśminka (odc. 50b), ** Lia (odc. 51b), ** Avery (odc. 52b), ** Min (odc. 55a), ** Mama Dimitrija (odc. 55b), ** Panna Kovac (odc. 56a), ** Lucia (odc. 58a), ** Amy Lou (odc. 60a) * 2009-2010: Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki – Viki * E2010: Piżamiaki – Krowandzia (piosenki krótkometrażowe) * 2010: Dalej, Diego! – Klik * 2010: Connor Heath: Szpieg stażysta – ** Marla (dziewczyna z kręgielni) (odc. 7), ** Elena (odc. 13) * 2010: Randka z gwiazdą – AJ * 2010: Pokémon: Galaktyczne Bitwy – Dawn * 2010: Klub Winx: Magiczna przygoda – Tune * 2010: Pokémon: Zoroark, mistrz iluzji – Dawn * 2010: Wakfu – Adamai * 2010: Troskliwe Misie: W blasku gwiazd – Błyszczyk * 2010: Oktonauci – Ksenia * 2011-2014: Kotka Pusia – Myszka Mikrruś * 2011-2015: Butik Minnie – Minnie * E2011: Przypadki nastolatki – panna Sunnyday (odc. 46) * 2011: Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości – (odc. 26 – Ba Li, odc. 48 – Yan Fan) * 2011: Power Rangers Samurai – Lauren * 2011; Banany w piżamach – Lulu * 2011: Pokémon: Gwiazdy Ligi Sinnoh – Dawn * 2011: Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek – Abby * E2011: Przypadki nastolatki – panna Sunnyday (odc. 46) * D2012: Tickety Toc * E2012–2013: Krypto superpies – Isis * E2012–2013: Spike Team – Patty * E2012: Futurama – Ambriel (odc. 25) * E2012: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda – Minnie (wersja z 2012 roku) * 2012: Koszykarze – Mia * 2012: Liga Młodych – Artemis / Tygrysica * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man -'' Mary Parker * E2012-2014: ''Spike Team – Patty * 2012-2014: Kaktus i Mały − ** Mama Małego, ** Nauczycielka * D2012: Zielona Latarnia – Aya * E2013: Kocurro – Iza * 2012: Wodnikowe Wzgórze – (odc. 28 – Koniczynka) * E2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka * E2013: Troskliwe Misie: Witamy w Krainie Troskliwości – ** Ciekawisia, ** fioletowa Megamiśka (odc. 21) * E2013: Tajemnica zielonego królestwa * E2013: Fred szczęściarz – Nora * E2013: Lego Friends – Andrea * E2013: Monster High: Upioryż – Miasto strachu – damski głos z lotniska * E2013: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Timmy ratuje święta – Tootie * E2013: Super zdrowe potwory – Abby * E2013: Crash i Bernstein – Tina (odc. 21) * E2013: Fantastyczny pan Lis * 2013: Akademia tańca – ** lektor (odc. 1-30), ** Deborah (odc. 1, 17), ** napis (odc. 13, 27), ** głos kobiecy (odc. 30) * 2013: Myszka Miki – Minnie * 2013: Psi patrol – Chase * 2013: Syreny z Mako – Rita * 2013: Ever After High – Amora * 2013: Henio Tulistworek – Greta (dubbing i śpiew) * 2013-2014: Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy – nauczycielka biologii (odc. 25) * 2013–2014: Glitter Force Doki Doki – Rory i Dina * E2013-2015: Violetta – kandydatka na nauczycielkę Violetty (odc. 186) * od 2013: Zack i Kwak – Hop * od 2013: Inwazja kórlików – Ala (odc. 40, 45, 48-49, 52) * E2014-2019: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – ** Gwiazdka, ** Akdzaiwg (odc. 40a) * 2014-2019: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – ** Sweetie Belle (odc. 97-98), ** Pipsqueak (odc. 80, 110, 165), ** Seabreeze (odc. 81), ** Mały żółty kucyk z turkusową grzywą (odc. 85), ** Sugar Belle (odc. 92-93, 179, 219), ** Jasne Niebo (odc. 96), ** Ocelka (odc. 170-171, 178, 181, 183-186, 190-191, 194-195, 199, 203, 211, 216, 221) ** gwary (odc. 95) * 2014: Petz Klub – ** Solena, siostra Jeremiego (odc. 14), ** siostra Jeremiego (odc. 20), ** Emma (odc. 33), ** Klementyna (odc. 35), ** dziewczynka w czapce (odc. 38), ** Judyta (odc. 39), ** Alicja (odc. 41) * E2014: Jasiek i Tyćki – Ziółko * 2014: Ever After High – Amora * 2014: Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew – Sugar * 2014: Kasia i Mim-Mim – Lilka * 2014: Scooby Doo: Koszmarne bramki * E2014: Doraemon – Shizuka Minamoto * E2014: Happy wkręt 2 * E2014: Koń by się uśmiał – Myszka Minnie * E2014: Pszczółka Maja (serial animowany 2012) – Beatka (druga wersja) * E2014: Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako – Rita * E2014: Barbie: Perłowa księżniczka – Księżniczka Lumina * E2014: Piotruś Królik – Kłapcia * E2014: Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie – Priscilla * D2014: Pound Puppies: Psia paczka – ** Kipster (odc. 30), ** Dziewczynka (odc. 41), ** Donny (odc. 47), ** Reporter #1 (odc. 47), ** Mama Allyson (odc. 49), ** Szczeniak #2 (odc. 55), ** Emily (odc. 57), ** Pepita (odc. 60), ** Bogaczka (odc. 60), ** gwary * D2014: Littlest Pet Shop – McKinna (odc. 27) * D2014: Kroniki Xiaolin – Shadow * od 2014: Dziewczyna poznaje świat – ** Judy (odc. 10) ** duch (odc. 36) * od 2014: Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś – jako Margolcia (dubbing i śpiew) * 2014-2016, 2018: Pamiętnik Florki – ** Gryzelda, mama Florki, ** jedna z myszek trojaczek * 2014-2018: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky i Dawn – Brooklyn (odc. 72-74, 77) * 2014-2018: Wissper – ** Katie, ** hipopotam Hati, ** Tygrys Stripes (odc. 86, 98-99, 104), ** kukang Doris (odc. 87) * E2015-2017: Sonic Boom – ** Percy (odc. 45), ** Zoey (odc. 46), ** Belinda (odc. 89), ** Staci (odc. 92) * 2015: Między nami, misiami – ** czarnowłosa jubilatka (odc. P1), ** blondwłosy chłopiec (odc. P1), ** mała strażniczka #5 (odc. 62, 87-88), ** dziewczynka w wypożyczalni kaset video (odc. 117) * 2015: Totalna Porażka: Wariacki wyścig – Jen * 2015: Troskliwe Misie i kuzyni – Ciekawisia * 2015: Phantom Boy – Mary, Titi * 2015: Lego Elves – Naida Riverheart * 2015: Świń Koza Banan Robal – Koza * 2015: Magiczne magiimiecze – Morbidia, Czarownica Simone, Penny Plazma * 2015-2016: Jestem Franky – Loli Rivas * 2016: Atomówki (serial animowany 2016) – ** Sara Bellum ** Księżniczka Blubella ** mama Danny’ego * 2016: Bumble i Gumble – Snorg, Jola, Bumela * 2016: Fresh Beat Band. Kapela detektywów – (odc. 9 – Zosia Zi) * 2016: Luna Petunia – Karoo, babcia Sammiego * 2016: Matka i córka: Podróż do marzeń – Sigbritt Edvardsson * 2016: LEGO Friends: Moc przyjaźni – Andrea * 2016: Basia – mama Basi * 2016: Krecik i Panda – Krecik oraz piosenka czołówkowa i końcowa * 2016-2017: Falsyfikot – ** mama wielkiego kota (odc. 1b), ** Giselle, odkurzacz (odc. 2a), ** biały kot (odc. 3b), ** recepcjonistki (odc. 5a), ** przestraszona kobieta (odc. 5a), ** brązowy szop (odc. 5b) * 2017: Miki i raźni rajdowcy – Myszka Minnie * 2017: Lego Elves: Tajemnice Elvendale – Naida Riverheart * 2017: Mała szkoła Helenki – Królewna * 2017: Halloween z Mikim: historia straszliwa – Myszka Minnie * 2017: Pat i świat * 2017: Zgrana piątka – królik Kimi * 2017: Paprika – Oliwia * 2017: Top Wings Ptasia Akademia – Shirley Wiewióra * 2017: Magiczna zima Muminków – Wiewiórka * E2017: Tomek i przyjaciele: Wyprawa poza wyspę Sodor – ** Emilka, ** Nieznośny wagonik 1 * E2017: Mirette na tropie – Charlotte (odc. 6) * E2017-2019: Super Wings – Susanna (odc. 73) * 2018: Luna Petunia: Powrót do Zachwytlandii – Karoo * 2018: Dzieciak rządzi: Znowu w grze – Staci * 2018: Lego Elves (2018) - ** Naida Riverheart ** Skyra * E2018: Cafe Myszka – Cafe Szwarc – Myszka Minnie * E2018: Koko smoko 2: Przygoda w dżungli – ** Ananas, ** Mango, ** Grejpfrut * 2018: Littlest Pet Shop: Nasz własny świat – Petula Woolwright * 2018: Smocza pilotka: Hisone i Masotan – Mayumi Hitomi * 2018: Obóz na wyspie – ** Alice ** Król * E2019: Scooby-Doo! Koszmarne bramki (pierwsza wersja dubbingu) * E2019: Scooby Doo i plażowy potwór – Kiki Brownstone (trzecia wersja dubbingu) * 2019: Esme i Roy – Figa (odc. 4a, 5a, 7ab, 8a, 10b, 11a, 15a, 17ab, 19b, 21ab, 24a, 25a, 26a) * 2019: Corgi: Psiak Królowej – Mitzy * 2019: YooHoo na ratunek - Chewoo Beata Wyrąbkiewicz od 2001 roku podkłada głos w głównej roli Barbie w każdym filmie o tej postaci, wykonując również większość piosenek: * 2001: Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów – Barbie / Klara * 2002: Barbie jako Roszpunka – Barbie/Roszpunka * 2003: Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego – Barbie/Odetta * 2004: Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka – Księżniczka Anna Luiza/Eryka * 2005: Barbie: Wróżkolandia – Elina * 2005: Barbie i magia Pegaza – Ksieżniczka Annika * 2006: Barbie: Syrenkolandia – Elina * 2007: Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy – Ro/Rosella * 2007: Barbie i magia tęczy – Elina * 2008: Barbie i diamentowy pałac – Liana * 2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści – ** Eden Starling, ** Barbie * 2008: Barbie Mariposa – Elina * 2009: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę – Barbie * E2010: Barbie w świecie mody – Barbie * E2011: Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek – Blair * E2011: Barbie: Idealne Święta – Barbie * E2012: Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka – Tori * E2013: Barbie i magiczne baletki – Kristin Farraday * E2013: Barbie i siostry w Krainie Kucyków – Barbie * E2013: Barbie Mariposa i baśniowa księżniczka – Barbie * E2014: Barbie: Perłowa księżniczka – Księżniczka Lumina * 2014: Barbie: Super Księżniczki – Kara (Barbie) * 2014: Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi – Alexa * E2015: Barbie: Rockowa księżniczka – Courtney * E2015: Barbie i siostry: Wielka przygoda z pieskami – Barbie * E2016: Barbie: Dreamtopia – Barbie * E2016: Barbie: Gwiezdna przygoda – Barbie * E2016: Barbie: Tajne agentki – Barbie * E2016: Barbie i siostry na tropie piesków – Barbie * E2017: Barbie: Delfiny z Magicznej Wyspy – Barbie * E2017: Barbie Dreamtopia: Święto Zabawy – Barbie * E2017: Barbie w świecie gier – Barbie Gry| edytuj kod * 2001: Julia. Podróż do przeszłości: Kolorowe lata 60. – Mel * 2001: Muminki: Zima Muminków – Mała Mi * 2002: Julia. Podróż do przeszłości: Szalone lata 20. – Mel * 2002: Muminki: W Dolinie Muminków – Mała Mi * 2003: Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego: Zaczarowany las – Odetta / Barbie * 2004: Barbie: Pokaz mody – Barbie * 2004: Barbie: Przygody syrenki – Barbie * 2005: Kopciuszek: Zostań księżniczką – Kopciuszek * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2007: Księżniczka: Bajkowa podróż – Ariel * 2007: Power Rangers: Super Legendy – Mighty Morphin' Różowy Rangers * 2008: Barbie: 12 tańczących księżniczek – ** Genevieve (rozgrywka), ** Lacey * 2008: Mass Effect – ** Jenna, ** Talitha * 2009: Dragon Age: Początek – ** Habren, ** Keili, ** Petra, ** Rica Brosca, ** Unna, ** Siostra Justyna, ** Wyciszona, ** Elfka o doświadczonym głosie, ** Krasnoludzica o zmysłowym głosie * 2010: ArcaniA – ** Lisha, ** Opętany mieszkaniec Setarrif * 2010: Toy Story 3 – Rajdowiec * 2011: League of Legends – ** Annie, ** Anivia Czarnego Mrozu, ** Janna, ** Pogodynka Janna * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – Carrie * 2011: Winx Club: Urodziny Bloom – Amore * 2012: ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif – ** Lisha, ** Opętani mieszkańcy Setarrif * 2012: Diablo III – ** Karyna, ** Szlachcianka, ** Wilna Rathe, ** Mieszkanka Twierdzy Bastionu, ** Larra, ** Torturowana ofiara, ** Uchodźca, ** Więzień Sabatu * 2012: Sorcery: Świat magii – Erline * 2012: XCOM: Enemy Unknown – Annette Durand * 2013: Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku – ** Xana, ** Orna * 2013: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Isza * 2014: Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – ** Klara, ** Duch Jamelli * 2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 * 2015: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Isza Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy Młodych Tytanów Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Młodych Tytanów Kategoria:Aktorzy Młodych Tytanów: Akcji! Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Młodych Tytanów: Akcji!